Valentines
by TitanGhost
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have their usualy fight, though this time InuYasha is going to try and make up for it.
1. Default Chapter

"NO WAY!" InuGhost hollered at Seshin. "Seshin you know full well that I detest Valentines Day, and that I _will not_ right a romance fic of my own free will.

"It doesn't have to be all romance. You can write some comedy in it. As for having a choice, well…you don't." Seshin said with a smile.

Gritting his teeth in anger InuGhost sets to work. "Bloody Valentines day. Way to mushy and way too much emphasis on romance for my tastes."

**Disclaimer: (Seshin pops up) InuGhost owns nothing. **

**"What!** Why would I ever want to take you anywhere? Especially when it's your time not mine!"

"It always has to be about you. Can't you for at least once in your life actually do what I ask for without having to fight about it?" Kagome yelled standing right in front of InuYasha and looking him in the face.

"Cause it's boring there. No demons to slay, plus I always have to wear that dumb head piece. Idiot!" InuYasha hollered back at Kagome as bright red as his outfit.

Kagome and InuYasha were fighting once again. Over another pointless thing as usual. While Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked on from a distance.

"Look if you don't want to come then fine. But don't go following me." Kagome snapped back at InuYasha turning to walk away. "I'll come back when I want to."

"What. Oh no you don't. If you're so insistent on going then I have to go just to make sure you come back." InuYasha said as he runs up to Kagome and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. Not thinking of the repercussions from doing that.

"InuYasha." Kagome said in an oddly calm voice while still looking forward.

Upon hearing the inflection in Kagome's voice InuYasha instantly realized his mistake and hurriedly tried to avoid the inevitable. "Kagome wait I didn't…"

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled sending InuYasha plummeting to the ground. Then turning violently around. "You're such an inconsiderate jerk!" And with that last remark Kagome walked off in a huff stopping momentarily to grab her bag before jumping into the well.

"You'd think he'd know better by now not to upset Kagome." Shippo remarked.

"This is InuYasha we're talking about. He always has to learn things the hard way." Sango said while standing up to stretch her legs out. "He just never learns." After saying this she started to stretch her back out and was enjoying it until she felt…it. Acting upon instinct she quickly brought her Hiraikotsu down upon Miroku's head. "Just like Miroku."

"Sango dear why don't you just save us both this agony. And admit you have feelings for me." Miroku said while smiling up at Sango with his eyes closed. And received a right hook to the jaw for his efforts.

"Pervert." Sango muttered lifting her Hiraikotsu and walking back to the village.

Looking at the twitching Miroku while licking his lollypop Shippo came to a decision. "You an InuYasha both need to learn how not to tick Sango and Kagome off." And with that Shippo took off after Sango.

**"Who** does he think he is. Always barking out orders and thinking he knows what's best." Kagome was thinking to herself as she was walking back to her house. "He is so frustrating at times!" She hollered out as she slammed the door open and shut behind her.

"Sis you're back early. Didn't things go well with InuYasha?" Sota stated as he watched Kagome come in.

Instead of giving a reply just growled low in her throat still caught up in her thoughts, and stormed up to her room.

"I'll take that as a no then." Sota whispered scared of Kagome at the moment since he'd never seen her this angry before. Then sighing and shaking his head. "I'll never understand why they just can't get along. Besides what's so special about Valentines day?"

"It's just one of those things Kagome was most likely looking forward to theses days." Their mother said with a smile on her face saying that she was still happy for her daughter no matter what.

"I know just the thing to cheer her up. There's a recipe for a love potion buried somewhere in the storehouse. One drink from that, and he'll be all over her."

"I don't think that's really necessary father." Mrs. Higurashi said effectively keeping her father from prying any deeper into Kagome's private life.

**"So** Kagome has left once again for her own time then." Kaede said taking a sip of her tea. "Perhaps ye know the reason?"

"You mean besides the fact that she and InuYasha had another fight?" Sango answered. Still looking at the old priestess.

Setting down her tea Kaede looked out the window, and sighs. "With those 2 they always be fighting over something. Usually it being a test or something Kagome has to go back and take.

Starring out the window Sango looked at Kaede out of the corner of her eye and winked, and saw Kaede's minute nod of approval. "Well I know it wasn't about a test this time. It was some type of holiday that was coming up that she was hopping to be a part of. It was really important to her. She only discussed it with me once when we were sure that Miroku and InuYasha weren't listening in.

Turning back with a small twinkle in her eye to face Sango "Mayhaps you know what was so special about this holiday, or what it was called?" she questioned Sango.

Also smiling "No I don't remember. Just that it was something she was really wanting to share with InuYasha. Though I bet her younger brother Sota knows."

The faint sounds of cloth rubbing together, and of bushes being moved were all the indication the 2 women had that Miroku and InuYasha had successfully eavesdropped on their staged conversation. And sharing a small chuckle together, the 2 went back to enjoying their drinks while Shippo sat in the corner crayoning.

**"Great** so now she's actually mad about something for good reason this time. This is definitely something I don't need." InuYasha said exasperated.

"True though we do now know of how to go about remedying the situation." Miroku commented sitting down on a log and setting his staff down beside him.

Leaning up against a tree facing Miroku and trying his hardest to relax InuYasha looked strangely out of place since he was for once not in an angry or upset mood. "Fat lot of good that does us. I have no clue what it is she wants of me. For all I know I might be suppose to go through some boring ceremony for all this."

Looking up with a mischievous glint in his eyes and leaning forward Miroku already had a half cooked plan put together. "We know of someone who knows though. Sango said that Kagome's little brother knows about this. You could go and get help from him."

With his usually snort of disgust InuYasha sank to the ground with his arms crossed "The kid's probably as helpful as Shippo. I'd be better off trying to get help from Sesshomaru." Noticing the look on Miroku's face and hurriedly adding in a barely restrained voice "Which I'm not. Face it it's hopeless and I'll just give up on it."

Rising to his feet Miroku turned towards the village "If that's what you've decided. Then there's nothing I can do to persuade you. You can go and find a nice tree to sleep in. I am going back to the village to see if there's any of the food left that Kagome brought with her." And with that he walked off into the darkening night.

"Feh. Like I even care what you think." Crossing his arms InuYasha stood up and walked deeper into the forest.

**Morning** had barely started to break. The sun's light was just beginning to creep over the horizon into the village. The night animals were just settling down for their rest as the morning creatures slowly began stirring one at a time from their sleep. Over by the well the sun's light had not yet even reached and it was eerily quiet. Had anyone been watching the forest they may have noticed a slight shadow moving around in it. A shadow that was steadily heading towards the well while still going slow enough to be lost amid the still darkened landscape. Just as the sun had just started touching the edge of the forest clearing the figure had made a last mad dash for the well, and was now circling round it as though making sure that no one was around to see it. Satisfied with its search and positive that there was no trace of scent from any humans or fox demons the figure jumped into the well.

"Took him long enough to decide to go after her." A thoroughly exhausted Sango said turning around and leaning back against the rock she had been looking over for the past 3 hours. She laid a hand down on the sleeping Shippo's back where he had curled up against the rock minutes after getting there.

Miroku also using the rock for a chance to relax, but making sure to keep himself far enough from Sango so she wouldn't go hitting him like she had earlier again "He probably stayed up all night trying to decide what to do. That or he wanted to be sure we weren't around to see. Hopefully he sets things right with her."

**Please Review**


	2. Advice for the dummy AKA InuYasha

"See I told you this would be popular." Seshin said with glee in her voice and a smile on her face,"

"Alright already sheesh I heard you the first half dozen times. Would you just stop gloating already?" InuGhost said in a dour voice.

"Your just upset at the fact you have to write romance. Just be glad I actually decided to help you out." And with that Seshin stuck out her tongue and left the room laughing.

**Disclaimer: Once again you ask if I own anything. And again I reply. WHAT ON EARTH MAKES YOU PEOPLE THINK I OWN ANYTHING!**

**It** was a bright sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky, and it was pleasantly warm. Small amounts of snow refused to melt away, and only lightly covered the buildings giving them a homely appearance. All was peaceful except at the Higurashi Shrine. A bustle of activity was occurring.

"I can't be late. Not now!" Kagome cried out loud as she went rushing out of her house with her backpack clutched in her hands. And with that she was seen grabbing her bike and taking off peddling like mad.

"Sis wait you forgot your lunch!" Yelled Sota as he came running out of the house, and saw that he was too late "She's not going to be happy when she finds out at lunch time. Oh well it's not my problem" He turns to go back inside, but he stopped when he noticed a slinking figure emerging in dark from the well. Sota at that particular moment was scared at first and his response was "you look like hell!"

Glaring at Sota, InuYasha just looked around for a few moments before he turned back to him, and spoke "Kagome's not here is she?"

Giving him a look that just said 'what is wrong with you.' "No she left for school a few minutes ago. She won't be back until later."

"Good. I need some help. I made Kagome upset, and I need to make it up to her." InuYasha muttered with his head looking at the ground, kicking idly.

Shocked, and amazed didn't even begin to describe what Sota was feeling. Here was his hero. The guy he looked up to coming to him for help on women. His mouth opening and closing several times it took Sota a while to come up with an answer for InuYasha. "I can't help you out on understanding girls. But I know some people who can. Though we'll have to ask them later."

**Later** that day when school was finally over. Kagome was seen rushing out of her school with her friends close behind her.

"Good bye guys, I have to go home" She yelled as she rushed over to her bike, and started to unlock it.

"Wait Kagome" Her friend Eri yelled out. Leading the group she quickly reached Kagome before she left.

"Whaaaaaaaaat!" Kagome whined in an exasperated voice. Desperate to get home and study for her half dozen make up exams on account of her spending so much time playing in the Feudal Era.

"Kagome we were wondering if you were going to the Valentines dance with Hojo since he asked you out" Eri said starting the questioning of Kagome

"I am not really interested him" Kagome stated with total seriousness in her voice.

"So if your not going to the dance with Hojo, then what are you going to do for Valentines Day" Yuki asked putting little thought into the question, and how it would impact her friend.

"NOTHING!" She yelled at her friends. Breathing heavily from yelling at them loudly, and trying to control her anger and embarrassment she got onto her bike, and started pedaling off for home leaving her friends behind staring at her in shock.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Eri said turning back to Yuki, and Ayami.

"She seemed unusually upset when we mentioned the dance." Yuki said leaning in close to prevent people from overhearing their discussion.

"Maybe that guy she's involved with dumped her, or hurt her feelings. In which case he needs to make it up to her big time" Ayami said with pride on her face for figuring she had it all figured out.

"A little hard to make it up to her when I don't even know how I hurt them in the first place." A low dangerous sounding voice said from behind the girls.

As one the girls quickly turned around to examine the guy who had snuck so quietly up on them, and had overheard their conversation. Words failed them as they looked upon him and took stock of him. A boy no more than 16 or 17 with long silvery hair hidden partially under a pulled tight baseball cap. Dressed in an old fashion red kimono with bare feet, golden yellow eyes, and looks to die for. In those few seconds the girls quickly realized what it was Kagome saw in him, and why he always ticked her off thanks to the expression on his face.

"Bout time my sister left. We need your help. InuYasha made Kagome mad, and he wants to make it up to her, but he doesn't know how, and since you are her best friends we figured you could help us out here in making it up to Kagome." Sota said all this without breathing once in order to get it all out before they could say no.

"These are the so called experts that are going to help me understand Kagome better. I'd be better of with the Hag, the Pervert, the Slayer, and the Fox." InuYasha muttered taking the opportunity to lean up against the school building and relax looking at ease and as though he couldn't care less about anything.

"Tha…that's Kagome's boyfriend." Eri said shakily stunned by his appearance, and his attitude. He was nothing like she had imagined.

Going all red in the face from embarrassment InuYasha quickly yelled out "I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" breathing heavily, and clenching a fist in rage he struggled to maintain what little composure, and dignity he had left.

Yuki having had enough of all this decided to take charge of the situation and settle things out before anything happened. "Well if you want our help getting Kagome back you'll have to do what we say, and work hard no matter the consequences?"

"Feh like I care what you'll do to me." InuYasha grumbled at them.

Turning once again the girls grinned at each other, and started to formulate their plans for InuYasha. Sota watched on nervously knowing that girls can be dangerous at times if you allow them free reign with your wardrobe. Moving quickly they grabbed InuYasha and started dragging him off to…the place.

**After** several minutes they finally made it to their destination. 4 stories tall, and filled with a variety of shops the mall was the one place where the girls knew they could do something for Kagome's boyfriend.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" InuYasha yelled up at the sky having heard the author. In return the author drops a brick on InuYasha's head for breaking character.

"Man that brick knocked him out cold. And it dropped out of a clear blue sky. This is definitely turning out to be a strange day." Yuki commented while looking at the sky searching it for anymore falling bricks. Grabbing the unconscious InuYasha's arm she and Eri drag him into the mall.

"Now then first off we'll have to update his wardrobe." Eri commented. Heading off to find the store to take InuYasha to first.

**That's it for now. Please Review.**


	3. The Mall

"Don't even say it." InuGhost muttered in a dour voice as he turned to get back to work.

"I don't have to say it." Seshin said with a grin evident on her face. "I told you this would be popular."

"Man I can't even take a vacation from this stuff." Turning around InuGhost set back to writing.

**Disclaimer:** Other than that I own absolutely nothing. Though…if someone were to overthrow the owners of InuYasha I'd gladly support you if you gave me the rights. That or a plushy of each of the InuYasha cast.

"Yuki you go ahead and find that store. I have to go and check on the photographers for the school dance and make sure they have the right information." She headed off to 'Sharper Image' which was responsible for the school photos, and walked right into the middle of a battlefield.

"There is no way I'm going to a stupid school dance. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THEM!" The guy was yelling at the girl opposite him.

"YEAH WELL I CAN'T TAKE ALL THOSE PICTURES JUST BY MYSELF! BESIDES YOU NEED TO GET OUT MORE! She yelled back at him, and soon after they were grappling with each other.

Eri just stood there watching this fiasco for awhile before she finally decided to intervene. "Uh excuse me." At the sound of her voice both the guy and girl stopped fighting with each other, looked at her, and in a flurry of activity they quickly cleaned the shop up along with themselves.

"How may we help you?" the girl asked Eri with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Uh…I wanted to check and make sure you guys had some people coming over to our school dance to take photos." Eri said still a little unbalanced from what she saw when she came in.

"Oh that would be and my partner InuGhost here. I'm Seshin by the way. So don't worry we'll be there." She finished off with a smile.

"O..okay then. Thank you." Eri quickly left the store in a hurry to get away from those 2 strange people.

**"Here** we are. This store should have something for you to wear to the dance." Yuki said in her usually cheerful voice. Grinning she and Ayami dragged InuYasha in Younkers. They started going through the racks in the formal wear department hopping to come across something for InuYasha to wear. Though in their midst of shopping

They inadvertently let go of the half-demon, and set him loose on the prowl.

"Didn't think they'd ever let me go. They're almost bad as Kagome. Hold on what's that smell?" Tilting his nose into the air he took in a couple of deep breaths before he recognized the scent. A scent he never would have expected or wanted to find in this time period. Acting quickly InuYasha rapidly scanned the store looking around for the source and spotting it quickly. And with a growl in his throat he uttered the name of the one he hated more than anyone else. "Naraku… I'VE GOT YOU THIS TIME!" Reacting purely on instinct InuYasha went racing towards Naraku, withdrew his sword, and unleashed the Windscar upon him. Though he was quickly taken by surprise when Naraku broke into pieces. "What the H!"

"Oh drat not again. This mannequin is always falling apart." A store clerk muttered walking over to the mannequin that InuYasha had mistaken for Naraku due to it wearing a long black wig, and dressed in a purple robe.

"Bbbut that was Naraku's scent! How in the H could a…whatever have Naraku's scent!" InuYasha yelled at the store clerk causing him to take a few steps back, and drop the head he was holding.

"What do you…oh I understand now. You must have smelled the new brand of perfume we put on it. The perfume is called 'Evil Villain' it's a popular brand in the US." The clerk said with a grin on his face as he produced said bottle from one of his pockets.

Exercising great restraint on his part InuYasha refrained from killing the man like he wanted to in the first place, and settled for just pounding him on the head, and sending him off to dream land, and destroying the bottle of perfume. "Idiot." After muttering that InuYasha headed back to the girls who hadn't noticed a thing since they were still busy shopping.

After InuYasha got back Eri, who had by then caught up to the girls, Yuki, and Ayami handed InuYasha some outfits to try on. Heading back to the dressing rooms InuYasha started to try on the outfits and would come out for the girls opinions. Among the various outfits he tried on were some worthy of note, and opinions. One of Eri's favorites was when InuYasha came out dressed in a button up collared shirt, black glasses with tape around the nose, his pants belted up over his stomach, brown shoes, and a pocket protector in his shirt pocket. (This was quickly vetoed by the other girls, and by InuYasha who (once he got a look of himself in the mirror) was practically ripping it off of himself. His next outfit though had all 3 of the girls drooling though he didn't like it. He didn't enjoy wearing a ripped sleeveless muscle shirt, a baseball cap reversed, gold chains around his neck, his jeans down below his hips, and his boxers on public display. His next outfit creped out the 3 girls and him, but earned him some catcalls and whistles from 2 girls who were passing by carrying "Hot Topic" bags. Dressed in a pair of baggy black jeans with silver chains all along them, a black t-shirt with 'Ask me to smile and I'll rip out your lungs Prep" on it, and a silver wig with red, blue, and purple streaks through it. Finally though they settled on an outfit for him to wear, and left the mall

"D that author for making me try on that ridiculous clothing. I swear one of these days I'll Geaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!…" His sudden change in topic was due to a collapsing sidewalk which knocked him flat on his face.

"You know up until now I've always believed in coincidences, but now after all this stuff that's been happening to InuYasha I get the feeling that someone is out to get him." Yuki said in a burst of sudden logic. And after a brief struggle with InuYasha to avoid having him try and "kill" the sidewalk they set out for Kagome's house. Thankfully by the time they had arrived Kagome had left for the dance. As InuYasha went to get ready Sota, Kagome's mom, and Grandpa went off to see to…other things.

**Please Review**


	4. Back Home Again

"At least in this chapter I'll be able to have some fun and make a few more laughs then normal." InuGhost was grinning broadly as he set to work.

"Yeah well just make sure you put the romance in. And try and not destroy Sesshomaru and Kouga too much." Seshin leaned further back in her chair relaxing and watching InuYasha.

"Well I'll have to remember to write the sequel to this since people will want to know about Miroku and Sango."

**Disclaimer: By now you should all know that I own nothing. But for the morons out there….well I already told you guys 4 times now and let's hope it sinks in before we have to resort to bloodshed.**

"Man I can't believe that I actually have to wear this stuff. How can people even dress up in these things it's embarrassing." Holding up his outfit for the dance InuYasha could not help but shudder in fear of having to wear it. Thankfully the inevitable was delayed by a knock at the door, and InuYasha using every chance he got to delay wearing the outfit hurried over, opened the door, and was shocked at who it was on the other side.

Leaning against the doorframe Sesshomaru entered the room without an invitation and closed the door behind him. With a stern look on his face he regarded his younger brother. "So you're actually going through with this. Going on a date is bad enough; you're your going with a human no less!"

Gritting his teeth in anger InuYasha was doing his best to keep from trying to murder Sesshomaru right where he stood, since he couldn't afford to let his outfit get bloodstains on it. "What I do is of my own business so back off Sesshomaru or you'll lose that pompous attitude of your just like your arm." Glaring at Sesshomaru he let his right hand wander over to his scabbard and wrap itself around the handle of the Tetsusaiga.

"You misunderstand….little brother." Using his great speed Sesshomaru quickly closed the distance between him and InuYasha and….wrapped his arms around him in a fierce hug. In a much kinder and gentle tone; "I'm so proud of you. Oh if only Father was here to see his youngest son growing up into a man." With a few tears running down his face Sesshomaru let go of InuYasha and pulled out a handkerchief and whipped the tears off his face. "Now then back to business since dads not here to do this it's up to me as the oldest son in the family."

Slightly creped out by Sesshomaru's behavior InuYasha was beginning to get scared. "What is up to you?"

With a small smile on his face Sesshomaru put the handkerchief away and pushed InuYasha down onto the bed, and started pacing in front of him. "Oh I have no idea how best to do this so I might as well just go for it then. You see InuYasha there are…._certain_ differences between guys and girls. And I'm not just talking about personality wise."

His face having gone white in fear of what Sesshomaru was going to do understanding suddenly dawned upon InuYasha and his face went bright crimson from embarrassment. "Hold on your not trying to give me the 'Birds and the Bees' talk are you!"

"But of course. Its necessary if your going to be finally seriously considering taking a mate. Now then…." He was interrupted though by InuYasha violently getting off of the bed, grabbing him, dragging him over to the door, and violently throwing him out

Slamming the door violently InuYasha gave a loud sigh of relief thanks to the embarrassment thankfully avoided. As he walked back over to change there was a knock on the door. Growling under his breath InuYasha walked back over to the door ready to yell at Sesshomaru, and was surprised to see Miroku on the other side. "Miroku what are you doing here?"

"Ah InuYasha it's good to see you I've come to help you that is if I may come in?" With the usual grin on his face it was hard to tell if Miroku was planning something or not. In any case it would have been rude to leave him standing out in the hall so InuYasha begrudgingly stepped aside and let Miroku in.

"Just how are you planning on helping me?" InuYasha queried Miroku as he closed the door behind him. He surveyed the monk with interest wondering what it was he was planning.

With a mischievous grin on his face Miroku started his explanation "Oh its quite simple my friend. I heard about your date tonight with Kagome you sly dog." With the grin on his fist he playfully elbowed InuYasha in the ribs. "I must say I'm impressed I didn't think you had it in you. Anyway first off I need to give you this." Pulling a small package out of the sleeve of one of his arms he handed it to InuYasha.

Opening the package InuYasha was befuddled as he noticed many individually wrapped small items in there. "Just what the heck are these?" Looking at Miroku he took one of the items from the box and looked at it.

Looking at InuYasha with the same grin on his face and completely unashamed "Those are some form of protection called condoms. You'll need them tonight. Oh and here you go. I already booked a room for you." Grinning he handed the key to a bright red InuYasha. "Oh and if there are a few things that the just drives the girls wild….I can get Sango in here to help me demonstrate if you want."

With his eye twitching madly InuYasha quickly grabbed Miroku by the neck of his robes, yanked open the door and hurtled the stammering monk out the door and down the stairs. "Stay out of here, and don't go trying to help me anymore. GOT IT!" Walking back to the bed InuYasha was finally able to fully change before he was once again interrupted by someone knocking on the door. This time he didn't bother to answer it, and simply settled for vaporizing the door with his Wind scar.

"Looks as though someone's rumbled your fur Mutt, or is this a new look for you." Koga was leaning against the shattered doorframe with his usual arrogant smile on his face as he looked at InuYasha's outfit. "Not a bad outfit though it'd look better if it wasn't on you Mutt."

"I should kill you where you stand for that. Lucky for you though I'm in a good mood, and Kagome's specifically told me your on the 'Do Not Kill List'. Though spill it. Why are you here, and it better not be cause you love Kagome cause I'm going with her." Glowering at Kouga InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and started tapping his foot waiting for Kouga's explanation.

Putting his smug look back on his face took a bit more difficulty, but Kouga finally started to explain. "I know perfectly well that Kagome is off limits. Though in packs we share everything: food, water, victories, women. So I figure on seeing whether your willing to share Kagome with me?" With a hopeful look on his face Kouga awaited InuYasha's answer.

Outside Kagome's Grandfather and Sota had finally finished settingandfathe up a table outside. "I think that'll do it Grandpa. Mom should be please about this." Looking hopefully at Grandfather in hopes that he was done so he could go back inside an resume playing his video games.

"The only thing left to do is to seal the table from evil spirits and demons. Cause if we don't do it, then who knows what'll happen." Pulling out a sutra from inside his robes he was just about to apply it to the table when Sota spoke

"Grandfather come on there's no reason to protect the table. There aren't any 'evil demons' around to wreak it so…." The rest of what Sota had to say was drowned out by a loud crash. Looking up Sota and Grandfather saw Kouga come flying out of Kagome's closed window. He flew for a little ways then went sailing headfirst into and through the table Sota and Grandfather had set up.

"See Sota what'd I tell you. We didn't protect it so now and evil demon has destroyed it. Now you'll know better to listen to what your elders have to say next time." Getting a satisfied look on his face as he looked at Sota.

Grumbling to himself Kouga picked himself up out of the wreackage of the table and turned so he was facing the window and shook his fist at InuYasha "You'll pay for that next time Mutt!" Racing off Kouga disappeared off around the side of the house.

Ten minutes after his incident with Kouga InuYasha was ready to head off for the dance. Though while he was walking through the kitchen he bumped into Kagome's Mother chopping tomatoes. "Sorry bout that." Moving so he could go around her InuYasha was stopped by Kagome's mom when she turned to look at him.

"InuYasha I wanted to have a….little talk with you before you left it's about Kagome." Turning to face him she let her hands drop to her sides but she didn't let go of the knife.

"What is it?" With concern in his eyes InuYasha stopped to hear her out.

With a soft gentle look on her face she looked up at InuYasha "I just wanted to tell you that Kagome is my pride and joy." The look on her face instantly darkened, and she held the bloody knife in her hand up to InuYasha's throat. "If you so much as lay one wrong hand on my precious, innocent, undefiled daughter I **will** kill you. Got it!" She kept walking forward towards InuYasha till she had him backed up against the wall still with the knife to his throat.

Holding up his hands defensively with his face pale white InuYasha managed to stammer out "Okay okay. Whatever you say I won't touch Kagome. Now please put down the knife!" This last bit was said in a panicky high voice.

"That's all I needed to hear. Then have a good time." With a pleasant smile on her face she turned and headed outside.

Shrugging his shoulders and with no idea of what was going on InuYasha gathered up the last of his stuff and went outside. Though once he had he wished he hadn't. For the moment he had stepped outside the whole group started giving him a Banzai sendoff. Practically everyone was there. Sango, Kagome's mother and grandfather, Miroku, Shippo were all shouting at the top of their lungs and lifting their arms up in the air and shaking them in jubilation. Sesshomaru was laughing as he recorded the entire event for future enjoyment making sure to zoom in on InuYasha blushing bright red. Kouga was still there also. He also was recording the event, but was sending it out as a feed over the internet so everyone could enjoy. Squaring his shoulders InuYasha marched past them without uttering a word, but making sure to growl at Kouga and Sesshomaru as he walked by them. He was off to the dance.

**Please Review**


End file.
